A friend indeed
by anatard05
Summary: Derek and Spencer are worried about their daughter at school. An accident occurred that causes them panic and at the end of it they learned something new about their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay sweetheart have fun today." Spencer said to their first grade daughter as he came to a slow in front of the school. Emmi nodded and leaned forward from her seat to give goodbye kisses to her daddies then let herself out to join the group of kids walking happily into their respective classes. Both Derek and Spencer waited for Emmi to get into the school before driving off but if they could, they would've preferred to watch her go into class then drive off. Derek let out a soft sigh which did not go unnoticed by Spencer.

"Do you think she has friends by now ?" Derek voiced out his concern as they both drove off to work.

It's been three months since Emmi started school. Derek remembered when he just started school he has made so many friends and was always excited to tell his parents about what he and his friends did during recess. Emmi on the other hand had difficulties interacting with others as she is shy and independent. When asked what she did during recess, her reply was almost always her doing something alone.

"Maybe? I didn't. I am an awkward person since young but I'm really hoping Emmi isn't. I hope she has got your easy-going personality and shines through soon so that her classmates can see the funny and thoughtful side of her that we are very lucky to see every day." Spencer replied calmly.

He glanced over at Derek and saw the worry didn't fade even the slightest.

"Der, give her time. She is shy after all. She just needs time to trust and get comfortable with others. " Derek nodded in agreement and mulled over the truth is what Spencer said.

* * *

(Lunch time)

*knockknock*

Spencer looks up immediately from a case report he was intensely working on to see his husband grinning at the shock reaction.

"Don't do that!" Spencer feeling annoyed.

Derek let out a small laugh "Well if I didn't you probably would've been sucked into the folder."

"Ha ha... Can I help you with something Morgan?" Spencer teased.

"Woops... someone's looking for revenge. Sorry pretty boy. I wanted to ask you if you would have a lunch date with me."

Spencer hissed "Why didn't you asked me earlier? I've said yes to JJ, Garcia and Prentiss for lunch. But you are most welcome to join just so you can save me any embarrassing questions they have about our live pertaining to our relationship which I've insisted countless of times that it is none of their business."

Derek raised his eyebrow "countless?"

"You know what I mean!" Spencer swatted Derek's arm at the teasing. "I'm trying to be conversational here."

"Yeah? Not working." Derek winked. Spencer simply scoff at the thought of the exact same thing Prentiss told him once during a case briefing that left him feeling embarrassed and worse to have Derek laughing at him. To be laughed at by someone you are having a huge crush on isn't something worth remembering.

Derek kissed the top of his husbands head to regain his attention that he just lost and said "Thank you for the offer baby boy but I'll pass. Do you mind grabbing me a subway sandwich and fruit snacks?"

"You're not going out for lunch?"

"Since I can't have you all by myself I'd rather stay and finish as many reports as possible. Hotch is having lunch with Beth and Rossi, well you know."

"I can cancel them and go with you." Spencer whispered and winked at his husband hoping he would be okay with it.

"It's alright pretty boy. You go ahead, I'll be fine. I'm not very hungry now. I see you when you get back." Derek looked around before planting a kiss on Spencer cheek and swiftly move away to his office.

* * *

(45 mins later)

Derek was about to finish his second report when a call came in. Without checking the phone screen he answered the call.

"Hello"

"Hi my name is Ms Amy, Emmi's teacher. Can I speak to Mr Morgan?"

"Oh hi Ms Amy. Yeah I'm Emmi's papa. Is Emmi alright ?" There was a sound of hesitation in Derek's voice as he asked the question. He almost never get a phone call from Emmi's teacher except for the few times she got sick in school.

"I'm afraid she is not Mr Morgan. I'm terribly sorry Mr Morgan. We're on our way to the hospital right now. There was an accident on the playground and Emmi got hurt. We couldn't calm her down to have a proper look at the wound." Ms Amy explained trying her best to remain composed despite the huge guilt that is overwhelming her.

Immediately Derek stood up from his chair and ran his hand over his head and closing the current file he was working on. "What happened! Which hospital are you heading to?"

"Oakland hospital"

"Okay, I'm heading there now. Emmi doesn't do well with crowd so try not to have too many people around her."

The teacher didn't even get a chance to respond when Derek immediately cut off the line. He quickly pack up while calling Spencer.

(Earlier on during Emmi's recess time)

Emmi skips happily out of the school building and went to the playground with a few chalks in hand. She saw her friend Rosie swinging on the monkey bars and went to her. Rosie was her best friend in school and they almost did everything together. Like Emmi, Rosie is a reserve little girl but is full of joy when one gets to know her better. Emmi waits patiently for Rosie to get to the end of the monkey bars before talking to her. She knew Rosie had worked on getting all the way to the end without falling for a few weeks. Emmi looks up and admires Rosie's strength to finish the bars. Rosie made it to the end where her friend loyally waits for her and squeals in excitement having just completed the bars.

"Hey you did it Rose! You are like a monkey, a cute little monkey." Emmi commented on her friend's success. They both laughed at the monkey comment.

"Thank you Emmi. I can teach you so we can be little monkeys together. What have you got there in your hand?"

"Chalks. My daddy bought it for me and he said I could bring it to school to colour. Do you want to colour with me?"

"Wow your chalk is the coolest one I ever seen. Yes I want to colour with you but can you go first? I need to look for my water bottle. Mommy will be angry if I lost it again."

"Okay" Emmi nods and walks away towards the cemented square beside the playground. It was not as crowded as it is at the playground and Emmi likes it. She found a small spot that she seems to be enough for her and Rosie to colour on and quickly rush to it. Unaware of her surrounding she collided with an older and bigger boy who was running away from his friends at full speed. Emmi fell knees first on the cemented floor with her hand and the rest of her body soon after. One of her knees was badly scrapped and blood was oozing out. She also suffered scratches on her palms and a bruise began to form at the side of her forehead. Her cry alerted the children around her as well as the teachers nearby. Rosie quickly ran panicking and sobbed not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

(back in the office)

His hands were shaking scrolling through his 'recent calls' looking for Spencer's name. The few ringing left unanswered causes more panic to Derek as it meant delaying the time they get to their injured daughter. After what felt like an eternity to him Spencer finally picks up.

"Hey honey/" Spencer answered cheerfully. Most likely an effect from the conversation he was engaged in with the BAU ladies.

"Spence… Emmi she's hurt. Emmi Spence …." Derek didn't expect to get choked up trying to convey the message to Spencer. He was pacing mindlessly in his office wishing Spencer would immediately be by his side on route to their daughter. Spencer heard the panic in Derek's voice and turns all of his focus on the phone call trying to hear Derek. His demeanour silenced his colleague and JJ automatically called the waiter asking for the bill.

"Derek calm down. I'm coming back." With that Spencer hung up and all of them left the restaurant. Garcia asked what happened and Spencer filled them in as much as possible which is on about Emmi getting hurt and it is serious. There was no time for questions over the phone with Derek.

Once the phone call ended, Derek grabbed his bag and went down to Spencer's table to pack up for him. He took Spencer's satchel and waited by the lift. Spencer, JJ, Emily and Garcia arrived ten minutes later. There was no time to exchange pleasantries or answer questions. Derek quickly fills all of them in on the phone call he got from Ms Amy. Each and every one of them knew that if an accident involving children lands them in the ER it is terrible. Derek grabs his husband by the wrist and took the faster way to their car – stairs. JJ took out her phone to inform Hotch of what was going on. Garcia, with Emily behind her, went straight to her lair to hack into the hospital for updates

* * *

(Oakland hospital)

Fifteen years of experience have well taught Amy to be calm when children are involved in an accident. In her years of teaching, she has witnessed and helped a few terrible school accidents involving children. She was trying her best to calm the crying girl down to let the doctor assess her wound but was receiving no luck with it. One of the nurse's heart ached looking at the distraught little girl and her teacher. She helped Amy trying to soothe the child down. Amy looked up and gave a thankful look for helping her even though they were not progressing.

As soon as Derek put the car in park Spencer ran out of the car straight into the hospital and to the main information desk. Derek following not far behind.

"Hi my name is Spencer Morgan and my daughter has just been brought to the ER not long ago. Her name is Emmi Morgan. Can you tell me where is she now?" Spencer said panting trying to catch his breath. He was thankful that the nurse was efficient in giving him the information her asked for. It was a small hospital so it was easy to find their way around. The couple jogged to the emergency section to the room that was written on the paper. Before they went into the room they could hear Emmi's cry. The couple was not prepared for the sight as they entered the room. The presence of the two men alerted everyone in the room including Emmi as she cried louder and held up both her arms painfully seeking comfort from her daddies. Spencer rushed to pick her up holding her tight against him and went to the corner of the room softly letting out words of comfort to the girl. Derek follows behind him and kissed the top of the little girl's head. He noticed that her right knee was covered with dried blood and the wound was still raw pressing against Spencer shirt. He brought Spencer's attention to the wound and he quickly switched the way he was holding her. Spencer sat on the bed to allow the little girl's leg to be free from and surface as he cradled her against his chest. Her cries softens but has not stopped entirely. Amy took the opportunity to introduce the doctor to Emmi's parents. Spencer paid no attention to anyone else behind him as he keeps soothing the young child. Derek was getting filled on what happened and what is going to happen. He could help but to look up at his husband worriedly.

"I will need to attend to the wound now Mr Morgan to avoid an infection. I believe it has dried out and stopped singing given the fact that she has calmed down but no doubt it will hurt her once we proceed to the stitching." The doctor told Derek calmly. Derek sighed heavily and walked towards his family. Spencer looks up at Derek and listened to him. They knew what was going to happen and it broke their heart. Spencer tightens the hold he has on his daughter and kissed her on the top of her head before getting up and moving across the room to sit on the other side of the bed where the medical team was waiting. Emmi was not aware of what was going on but it didn't last once the nurse starts to softly clean her wound. The stinging sensation was back and so was her piercing cry. Derek sat next to Spencer on the side of Emmi head and places his hand by the side of the little girl's head that was not facing Spencer's chest. He cupped the side of her face making her turn away from looking at the doctor and to her daddies face instead. Even though the couple's heart broke a million times more, Spencer keeps a strong hold on the girl's torso to prevent her from moving too much while Derek keeps stroking her hair hoping the contact will do something about her stress.

Forty-five minutes later, the dry blood on Emmi's knee were cleaned way and a bandage was placed on the wound protecting the four stiches under it. All the stress and crying took a toll on Emmi and she drifted on to sleep in her daddy's hold. Spencer would have preferred to just let her sleep in his arms but the doctor advised that it will be better to put her on the bed and they will wheel her to the children's ward. No way were the parents letting their child out of sight even for a second so they walked with the nurses to the ward. Ms Amy who was waiting outside the emergency room also followed them. Once they arrived at the room, one of the nurse told the parents when she will come back to administer medication and other matters. Spencer, wanting to be as close as possible to their daughter, sat on the side of the bed near the little girl's head. He gently stroked Emmi's hair and took his daughter's left hand held it. Soon every one cleared out including Derek and Ms Amy who stepped out for a while to talk about the incident from the start.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Derek said anything Ms Amy beat him to it.

"First of all Mr Morgan, we are absolutely sorry about the accident. Believe me the school makes the safety of our children our top priority and without doubt we are partly responsible that this happened. It was recess time and usually a few teachers will be on duty to monitor the kids. I'm sorry but it is not possible to look out for every single kid. I asked the some of the kids who were nearby and according to them they saw a boy running away from his friends colliding with Emmi who was also running. Neither saw the other. The boy is a fourth grader and much bigger in size which explains the rough impact. We have brought the boy to the principal and he was remorseful. I have no other updates on the boy as I was only focused on getting Emmi treated. I am so sorry Mr Morgan."

"Sorry does not change anything Ms Amy." He said coldly.

Derek let out a heavy sigh. As any other parent would feel, he wanted to blame the school and the boy entirely but his mind quickly rationalized the situation. He does not want to hear or deal with anything else except to go back into the room with his family. Ms Amy saw the concerned parent face filled with anger and she was terrified of him.

* * *

(children's ward)

"I don't accept this. I think will be better for you to leave us for now and we'll talk tomorrow. I got to go back in there." Derek said. Ms Amy simply nodded and slowly walked away feeling relieved that Derek did not make a scene. As Ms Amy left, Derek slowly turn the handle door of the room and quietly led himself back in. Spencer still stroking their daughter's hair looking like he was going to cry. As Derek stepped closer he realised he was wrong. Tears were already rolling down the beautiful man's face. "Spence…" Derek whispered. His husband looks up and they both hugged each other. Spencer sobbing a little bit harder while Derek bit his bottom lip trying to keep it together.

After a while the couple broke the hug and Derek moved to sit on the other side of the bed. Spencer slowly took hold of the girl's hand to examine the scratches on her small palm. He winced as his finger hovers above the wound. The girl's right palm was scratched and it was still red with a possibility of blood refreshing the wound if it was stretched just a little. Spencer kissed at the back of each palm wishing the scars were never there. Emmi suffered light scratches on her arms and leg along with a bruise on the side of the forehead which Derek gently place a light kiss beside it. This was quite a traumatic scene for the couple. Derek told Spencer what Ms Amy told him and just like Derek he was pissed.

"How could this happen? She was fine this morning and now she is in the hospital." Spencer voiced out.

"I don't know dear. All I know is that this sucks big time."

"She is going to wake up in pain and I cannot bear to see her suffer."

"We will be here for her Spencer. I'll call the nurse once she wakes up so she can administer the pain killer."

Spencer silently nodded before continuing, "I need to get her an apple juice. It's her favourite and I think it will calm her down when she wakes up. Can you stay with her while I quickly get it?"

"Yeah. Good thinking daddy." Derek smiled which in turn causes Spencer to smile. It was something they need to feel to get the thoughts on staying calm for their daughter. Spencer came back to the sight of his tough husband softly weeping at the bedside of their daughter. He was sitting on a chair and leaned forward burying his face into his folded arms that was resting on the bed. Spencer remembered the only time he saw Derek cry was when he bottled fed their daughter in the nursery alone for the first time. It was the loving and protective nature of his husband that constantly made him fall in love with Derek every time. Derek did not register his presence back in the room so he tried his softly approaching the man without startling him. Once he realised Derek knows he is back Spencer hugged his husband from behind, kissed his cheek and whispers "She will be okay Derek. She's strong like her papa."


	4. Chapter 4

Emmi starts stirring and whines in pain. Spencer quickly gets up to call the nurse as Derek holds her hand and talk to her, assuring her that her daddies were there.

"Pa…pa. Pain" Her voice was faint.

"Hey baby, it's okay. Papa got you and daddy is here too. He is calling the nurse. It's alright baby don't cry."

The nurse who attended to Emmi earlier came back with the medicine in hand. Derek moved aside to give her space but never let go of the grip he had with his daughter. The nurse advised the parents to keep a look out for the injuries as she moves around so as to prevent any aggravation that will cause pain to the young patient. Once the medication was given the nurse took her leave and both parents took a seat at the side of the bed each. Spencer took out the apple juice box and gave it to the little girl who took it with a smile, a smile that cheered the hearts of her daddies. She drinks from the straw happily and rested her head against Derek's side.

"How are you feeling Emmi?" The younger father asked.

Emmi shook her head "pain…"

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I want to colour with Rose on the ground but she told me to go first because she was looking for her bottle. I saw an empty space and ran to it and suddenly someone hit me."

"You crashed with another boy baby girl. Your teacher Ms Amy called papa and told me you were hurt badly. Then we quickly come here to see you. Ms Amy told me that both you and the boy did not see where you both were going and ends up crashing into one another. Didn't daddy and I always tell you to be careful?" Derek gently reminded her.

Emmi solemnly nods her head, "I forgot papa. I'm sorry."

"It's alright baby. What's more important now is that you are safe. Also good job baby girl for being so strong waiting for the nurse to give you the medicine. You are a brave girl baby."

Emmi blushed at the praises as well as the hugs and praises she got from her papa. Just as the mood in the room began lighting up there was a knock on the door. All three of them looks up to see a little blonde haired girl timidly stepping inside the room with a teddy bear in hand.

"Rosie!" Then Emmi had her friend up on her bed with the help of her daddy.

Behind Rosie were her parent who were smiling at the Morgan family. Derek and Spencer got up to welcome the other family.

"Hi I'm Luke and this is my wife Cassie. And over there is our daughter, Rosie. A pleasure to meet you both although it will have been better if it wasn't for this situation." The couples shook hands and introduce themselves. Luke told the Morgans that Rosie insisted on visiting her best friend at that very moment to make sure that she is okay and apologised if they have interrupted a family time. Spencer dismissed the apology saying they're thankful for the visit. From where they were standing it doesn't seem like Emmi had just had an accident seeing how animated the girls were in their conversation.

* * *

The BAU family came shortly after the Johnsons left. Emmi was delighted upon seeing the many gifts her aunts and uncles bought for her. Without any reminders, she thanked and hugged every single one of them. The team however had received a reminder from the Morgans to stop spoiling her as they fear the little girl will grow up to be a hard-headed rebel if she does not get what she wants in the future. But who are they kidding… There is no way the girl will grow up to be their biggest nightmare. The doctor came into the room again to check on Emmi and he was happy to see the little girl smiling and enjoying the company. The doctor mentioned that Emmi will need to stay in the hospital for another day or two which Emmi was not fond of. To make their little girl feel better Derek decided to go home and pack her pyjamas, a few books and her teddy. An hour later Derek came back with all the essentials.

"Come on princess let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed." Derek said holding out his hand for the little girl as he led her to the small bathroom. Emmi took his hand and stepped down from the bed. Due to the dryness of the wound and scratches on her leg, she winced in pain. Derek bend down, pick her up and kiss her forehead before going into the bathroom. Once inside they saw Spencer preparing a sponge bath for her. As soon as Derek sat her down on top of the covered toilet seat Emmi looks up at him.

"Papa I can do it on my own like every day."

"Are you sure? Papa can help you because of your injuries. I don't want you to fall here."

"I can papa. If I need anything I cannot do it on my own I will call you or daddy."

Derek looks at Spencer and raised his eyebrows.

"Alright but be very careful okay? It will hurt once the water comes in contact with the scratches so be gentle. If there is anything that cannot do, be sure to call us okay. Papa and I will be very near to the door if you need us. I'm going to place the basin here so that it will be easier for you to reach."

"Okay daddy. Now go." Emmi chuckled.

"You are becoming a big girl on us. Slow down princess."

The two daddies then left the bathroom and true to Spencer's words, they stayed close by the door. They heard winces here and there and asked whether she needed them but Emmi dismissed every single one. Once she said she is almost done, Spencer took out her pyjamas, books and teddy that Derek brought earlier. After getting dressed, Derek carries the little girl back on the bed. It was not a surprise to both of them that their girl was already falling asleep after what happened in the day. Emmi insisted Spencer reading them a story which she barely made it to the second page before completely fall asleep. Not long after Derek settled on the sofa in the room and Spencer lays sleeping on the bed with Emmi snuggling by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmi was finally released from the hospital after a day of observation. She was given one day of medical leave from school and will return back on Thursday.

On Thursday Emmi was feeling excited early in the morning as she woke up knowing that she will see Rosie in school again. Spencer and especially Derek was relief to know that their little girl was not alone in school. That she has friends and is able to mix with other children quite well.

* * *

As usual they both dropped her off at school before going to work. Derek took the initiative to look for Ms Amy before leaving to apologise to her about his actions towards her previously. He explained that he should have been thankful to her for attending to Emmi quick and updated him about the incident as soon as she can. Ms Amy also apologised saying that she could have handled the playground environment better and will try her best to avoid such incident from re-occurring to another child.

"How was the princess on her first day back to school?" JJ asked.

Spencer laughed as he recalled the morning her jut had "Splendid! She did not only wake up on her own but took the initiative to bang on our door at 6am just to make sure we don't forget to send her to school."

"That's adorable. She is making sure the both of you are not short changing her education."

Derek overheard the conversation and joined in with his opinion "I don't understand though. She has the opportunity to miss school and just start on Monday but she insists on getting back as soon as possible."

JJ looked at Spencer then to Derek and said "Derek, I'm just glad she takes after Spencer more than you."

Spencer laughed and Derek rolled his eyes as he leaves the pair alone to get to back to his office.

* * *

Derek and Spencer leaves work on time to fetch their princess. They planned on the family evening activities in the car. Both were glad that there was no case that they need to fly off to giving them a higher chance to spend the rest of the week at home together as a family. Just as they came to a stop in front of the school Derek's phone rang. It was Hotch. He told Spencer to go ahead and pick up Emmi while he waits and attend to the call in the car. Spencer casually walk to Emmi's classroom. He peeked inside to see what their princess was doing and his heart melted seeing Emmi playing at the kitchenette with Rosie. They were both laughing and pretending to feed one another. Ms Amy looks up from marking papers to see Spencer smiling outside the doorway looking at the girls. Not wanting to disrupt the girls, she waited for Spencer to look at her direction before acknowledging his presence in the classroom.

"Hi Dr Morgan." Upon hearing that Emmm turned around and shouted "Daddy!" before abandoning whatever she was holding onto and run towards Spencer. Spencer scooped her up and gave her a tight hug and kisses.

"Hey princess. We're leaving soon. Papa is waiting outside. Can you help Ms Amy clean up the kitchenette area and say goodbye to Rosie before you leave?" Emmi nods and quickly went back to her friend to clean up.

"Dr Morgan, can I talk to you for a while?"

"Yea sure. What about?"

"It's about something that happened during recess earlier concerning Emmi."

Spencer begins to panic. "Was she hurt again?"

"No sir. Nothing of that sort. It's just that since the incident I've been observing her to ensure that she is not in any harm's way. Thankfully she didn't but that's because she refused to step foot at the playground. Ususally Emmi would have climbed on the monkey bars, go down the slide or at least went out to the sidewalk to draw with her chalk. Today though she just stood at the top of the stairs and just look at the other children playing. I saw Rosie coming up to her asking her to follow her to the playground but Emmi refused. After a few minutes I went up to her to see if she is alright. She just nods her head and asked me when will recess be over."

Spencer nods as he listened attentively to Ms Amy. "I see. Thank you for telling me about this. I'm just wondering if you might know the reason behind the change of behaviour?"

"I'm not totally sure but it might be due to the accident she had a few days ago. Seeing so many children at the playground may have scared her. I'm saying this because in class she still joins in with her classmates during free time. Only when there are more children around her running in all sorts of direction then she feels insecure."

As both adults were focused on the topic of conversation, they did not realised that Emmi had finished cleaning up and is ready to go until she pulled on Spencer's pant leg.

"Daddy let's go."

"Oh alright." Spencer looks at Ms Amy back "Thank you again Ms Amy. I'll be talking to Derek about this." He then looks at Rosie who has now relocated to the crafts corner.

"Bye Rosie!"

"Bye-bye Emmi. Bye-Bye Emmi's daddy." Rosie replied cheerfully.

* * *

That night after dinner Emmi went into the living room to watch a movie before turning in for the night. Spencer took the opportunity to tell Derek about earlier. Derek was surprised at the news. Emmi was definitely back as her usual self around them. He hadn't thought about her feeling scared after the incident. Both agreed to talk to her later tonight.

Emmi was making herself comfortable in bed before her nightly story begin. Spencer and Derek decides to put aside the story time for something important. Spencer begins.

"Hey Emmi, instead of reading a story tonight can papa and I talk to you about something really important?"

Emmi was puzzled but agrees on it. Spencer continues.

"Ms Amy told me that today at recess you did not want to join your friends at the playground even when Rosie asked you. She says you enjoy playing at the playground or playing outside in general but today you just seem not interested. Is something wrong?"

Emmi knew what her daddy meant. She is feeling unsettled about playgrounds and many children around her since the incident but only realise it during recess. She looks down at her fingers which is fidgeting with the edge of her blankets. Softly she answered her daddy.

"Nothing wrong. I'm just scared daddy."

"Scared of what baby?" Morgan joined in.

"I remember the accident and how much it hurts. I thought the same thing will happen again."

With that said both agents confirmed that Emmi is experiencing some sort of a trauma. Their hearts ache at Emmi's explanation. Spencer moves closer to her. He hugs her and kisses the top of her head. While still holding on to her he said "I'm sorry princess. Papa and I didn't know but we promise you as best as we can we will keep you out of and danger or hurt. Even Ms Amy is trying her best to protect all the children. It's alright to be scared baby. It's okay." Spencer kisses the top of her head again.

Derek continues "Hey princess, look at me. It is okay to be afraid. Thank you for telling us that you were afraid. Keep it that way okay because papa and daddy will always want to make you feel better. How about daddy and I tell Ms Amy to let you rest from playground activities for a while until you're comfortable. Then over the weekend daddy and I will take you to the park and play together. You can join your friends once you're ready. Can we do that princess?"

Emmi nods at her papa's idea,

"I will need to inform Ms Amy about this conversation so she can look out for you. Can we do that too princess?"

Again another nod.

"Brave girl" Derek says as it was his turn to hug and kiss the princess.

"Papa.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sleepy now. Can I go to bed?" Emmi asked sheepishly.

Spencer and Derek chuckled at their daughter's cuteness. They each gave the princess another round of hugs and kisses before tucking her in.


End file.
